CMM «» The Great Challenge
by LL Luthor
Summary: romantic intrigue between Lex and an original character. What is Lex really able to do to get his purposes? Chapter 2!
1. Default Chapter

**Title: ** CMM - The Great Challenge  
  
**Author:** LL Luthor  
  
**Summary:** romantic intrigue between Lex and an original character. What is Lex really able to do to get his purposes?  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Smallville or its characters. Here only Lara belong me!  
  
**Author's Note: ** Well...I'm trying to make an english version of this my fanfiction. Please, tell me if it is good or not! I'm very unsure about it because this is my first translation. If someone want help me cluing me in about my english mistakes I'll get happy! ^_^ (little_lailla@yahoo.com.br). Thanks!  
  
  
******************************************  
  


  
  
**CMM - The Great Challenge**  


  
  
  
Lex seemed bored. He was waiting an important executive delegate of one of Company which he wished to make a contract. She was already late and this was getting on his nerves. Lex wanted to go out from his office to meet with Helen, his betrothed.  
  
"She's late! An hour and a half late!", he said looking at the clock on his table. "Time out!", he stood up, put on his black coat, opened the office door and almost collided with a young woman who had just arrived.  
  
"Mr. Luthor?", she asked pantingly and Lex could perceive as she must be hurried to try to arrive on time.  
  
"Yes... And You are....".  
  
"My name is Lara Lee... I'm late! Sorry! I got lost on way to Smallville!".  
  
"There is no problem, Ms. Lee...", he said a little disappointed perceiving that his meeting with Helen would need to wait. "Come in, please!".  
  
"Thank you.".  
  
"What then? Will you stay in Smallville for some time?", Lex just asked for good manners without real interest.  
  
"I think no, Mr. Luthor... I just came here to meet you", Lara answered showing as interest as him.  
  
  
Though she was so young still Lara was a woman apparently self-contained. Just as Lex, she had too many responsibilities in the professional field. She was not as young as him, but even so she was young with her 27 years old. She was tall and thin, had black and curly hairs and she used eyeglasses. For being enough intelligent and sagacious, Lara leaved nothing to be desired when she was compared to Lex Luthor in the business area. They both were two manipulator geniuses!  
  
Lex looked at her for a moment. He considered her as an interesting and an enigmatic woman in a first impression. He thought she could have followed top-model career instead of this of economist. And now he was starting to get inquisitive with regard to her economic boldness.  
  
"Then Mr. Luthor.... Are you wanting to make a contract to company which I represent, the Corporation MAX Montagens?  
  
"If I was approved...", he answered with a half-smile.  
  
"I believe all will take place in the better way possible, Mr. Luthor. Do you intend to set up one filial of our Company here in Smallville, getting a local representing so?  
  
"More than it, Ms. Lee..." he beamed. "It seems that you aren't knowing it, but I want to become one of the partners of the Corporation MAX Montagens!".  
  
"Don't underestimate me, Mr. Luthor", she said with self-assured look. "I know very well what are your ambitions regarding MAX Montagens.... Now, I ask: Isn't a local representation sufficient?".  
  
"No. I have no interest in it. I want to become one of the partners and I have conditions to make this investment!".  
  
"Mr. Luthor, I don't doubt it but the shares of the Corporation MAX Montagens are not for sale."  
  
"Yeah... I know... And it's for this reason that you are here... We are dealing with a special negotiation. I am speaking about the such exception present in the package agreement made for all members of the CMM... Or am I mistaken?".  
  
"No... You aren't.".  
  
"Then... What are missing?"  
  
"Nothing... It's missing nothing. I'm already going away...", she said seriously.  
  
"What?".  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Luthor, but you aren't qualified to be constituent of the Corporation MAX Montagens.".  
  
"How come? Excuse me Ms. Lee, but how exactly did you come to this conclusion?".  
  
"I looked at you.. I look at you since I came in here. I looked at your manner of speaking, of behaving... I looked at your hands, your eyes, your facial expressions... I heard your words... I understood them...".  
  
"What do you mean? Honestly, I'm not undestanding it. What has this things to do with CMM?".  
  
"More than you imagine, Mr. Luthor. Yeah, I am an economist, but besides I am a psychologist... The best...".  
  
"You are so modest, Ms. Lee!", Lex said low while fixed the eyes upon her.  
  
"Modesty is a thing that don't miss us. Do you not agree with me, Mr. Luthor? But as I was saying... We of the CMM always consider psychological side of the people in any situation and on this specific situation, this evaluation was essential... therefore I decided to come myself to this meeting."  
  
"I don't believe it...", Lex was beating the back of the pen on the table incessantly. "Then... I haven't the ideal psychological profile... I am surprised because I perceived we are very alike each other!".  
  
"No, Mr. Luthor.... We aren't as alike each other as you are thinking. Don't mistake!", Lara said with a light smile.  
  
"Look! I don't know well where you are reproving me, but... Couldn't you make an evaluation a little more detailed? We just talk for a mere minutes!".  
  
"Don't underestimate my capacity of valuation!".  
  
"I'm not doing it.", Lex said pausedly. "I are just... asking a second chance. Come on! It must not be so hard!".  
  
"I don't know, Mr. Luthor... I presume nothing will change in my conception if I...".  
  
"I ask you out, Ms. Lee... Dine with me this night.", he interrupted her. "An informal talk during dinner will give you a better base to evaluate me. I'm quite sure of it!".  
  
"And.... Your betrothed? She can feel this bad.".  
  
"Then... You know about my betrothed...".  
  
"I know all about you, Mr. Luthor.".  
  
"Don't believe everythings you hear about me over there.", Lex smiled trying to be friendly.  
  
"Of course not... All what I know about you is very well documented.", and she smiled narrowing her black eyes.  
  
  
Lex got without words. He just looked at her fixedly.  
  
  
"Although...", she cotinued. "Let's see what we can do during this dinner.".  
  
"Thank you, Ms. Lee... I know you will not repent of this.".  
  
"I know... Even if I don't change my opinion...".  
  
"And where will you stay? In some hotel of Smallville?".  
  
"I didn't ponder on it yet... I didn't think I was to stay for more than some few hours.".  
  
"Why don't you stay here in Luthor mansion? We have many bedrooms...", Lex tried to treat her nicely to get his target.  
  
"Thank you. But I'll go to a hotel.".  
  
"Are you sure?".  
  
"Yeah...I am..".  
  
"Okay. Can I take you there at least?".  
  
"I came by car... Don't worry!".  
  
"Then... We see us tonight at 19 o'clock here. Is it well for you?".  
  
"It is.".  
  
"Don't run away!", he said with a half-smile, joking.  
  
"I don't see the joke. I never run away from anything!", Lara said impartially.  
  
"Sorry, Ms. Lee...", his smile died at once. "Sorry... I didn't want to say it".  
  
"Forget! See you soon, Mr. Luthor... till then.".  
  
  
When Lara was coming out, she almost run into Clark who had just arrived.  
  
"Good afternoon.", Clark greeted her.  
  
"Good afternoon, Mr. Kent".  
  
Clark felt it strange that girl who he never saw ere now knew his name, but he haven't time to say more anything because she was already far away.  
  
"Who is she, Lex?".  
  
"A stupid woman who thinks who knows everything.".  
  
"Oh, really!? Then it seems that she knows everything in fact.... Included my name.".  
  
"Be not a silly, Clark... She was investigating my complete life and must know inclusively the name of my dog that dead ten years ago!", Lex shouted.  
  
"And why did she do it?".  
  
"As per her words, She did because she needed to evaluate me! ", Lex opened arms demonstrating indignation. "She needed to evaluate if I am good enough to form a part of the C-M-M!!!".   
  
"CMM? Do you speak about Corporation MAX Montagens?? Wow! This company is very influential in the assembly of automobile market nowadays.".  
  
"Do you think if I didn't know of it I would be putting up with her?".  
  
"Isn't it more easy to set up a competitive company?".  
  
"No. The CMM is more old than Luthor Corp itself and it settled down in the market of an impassable way. There isn't conditions of concurrence.  
  
"And what will you do?".  
  
"I am trying to get round this arrogant woman I have psychological conditions...".  
  
"Psychological?", Clark interrupted him with a light laugh.  
  
"Hey! Don't laugh! The useless one is a psychologist and for this reason she thinks she is very powerful! She thinks she can make all rules of the game!", Lex stoped a little but after he continued. "But I'll show to her the things are not exactly how she is thinking!".  
  
"Watch out! I'm not liking this... Just tell me what you'll do.".  
  
"Don't worry, Clark! I just go to put lady Lara Lee in her just place. Who do she thinks she is to treat me in that manner?".  
  
"Well... At least she is a pretty woman..".  
  
"Pretty woman? Clark! Don't mix up beauty with stateliness! She may have very stateliness but she is pretty no way.".  
  
"She is a pretty woman! In my eyes at least.".  
  
"Is she a pretty woman with that glasses and that hair tied on the back of neck?".  
  
"Hey, she is working... But I could see she has a model figure!", Clark insisted.  
  
"You are right... She is a skinny woman with small bust and with an irritantly pale skin!", Lex said ironically.  
  
"Is it? But do you saw she dresses up and she has slim waist, a provocative mouth, an elegant gait and an enigmatic look on the back of that lens?", Clark decided to stand up to quarrel for good to see where it breaks.  
  
"I'm chocked. Did you look at all this in just moment you crossed her?".  
  
"Well.. Yeah... I did..".  
  
"I always thought you didn't look.. hmm... much... at this details. But anyway, you didn't bring me around. I still consider her a dull woman without physical attractives!".  
  
"All right. Think as you like... It'll make a no difference for true.".  
  
"I go to dinner with "the hellcat" today. I do anything, but the CMM will still be mine. Believe me, Clark", and Lex smiled with pleasure.  
  
"I don't doubt, Lex.... I really don't doubt this...".  
  


  
  
_To be continued..._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**CMM - The Great Challenge **

**Chapter 2**

At night Lex was dressing up still when he was informed that miss Lee was waiting for him.  
  
He was perfect, totally in black and emanating sensuality. Lara looked at him attentively while he came down the mansion stairs with all charm, style and magnitude that only Lex Luthor owns. He looked at she too, evaluating her... She was different... She must be! Anteriorly she was dressed for work.  
  
Lara was conventional still but now her hair was free and Lex could not but look at its long an bright curls. She was with glasses still but it seemed to influence less. Her dress isn't for feast but it was very more pleasant than one other (coat and skirty) with long sleeves that even enhanced her waist a little but it was just this... Nothing more than it... Now she was in blue, a discreet blue. Her blouse had slim straps but was discreet and her skirt was a little above the knee.... Lex must allow she wasn't so bad...  
  
At last he terminated coming down the stairs and received her taking her hand and kissing it.  
  
"You are very beautiful....", he said after kissing her hand.  
  
"Mr. Luthor.... I'm aware that you are able to do anything for your objectives therefore... No attempt of seduction, please.".  
  
"I'm sorry for my being sincere... You are very beautiful really... And.. Don't worry... I would never try to seduce a woman who isn't my type... Even if my life depended on it." and he smiled.  
  
Lara gulped in air. For a moment, she got without words. Oh! As she hated to get without words!  
  
"It's better in this way... I like sincerity at any cost. When someone show up as he is really, my function becomes more interesting immensely.", she answered recomposing herself.  
  
"Then that's it'll be.... Let's go!".  
  
"Wait! Will your betrothed not dine with us?".  
  
"No. She isn't in Smallville. She needed to go to Metropolis late this afternoon.".  
  
"Ouh! Okay. Am I upsetting something?".  
  
"Only my entry in the CMM but I have certainty that this mistake will be repaired soon.".  
  
"Oh... Of Course... If you think so.".  
  
"Here...", Lex offered her the arm but Lara winked at it and followed ahead.  
  
"_What an audacious and an insupportable woman!_", he thought while reached her.  
  
Talk between Lex and Lara was reasonably good in the restaurant. Lex said about the problems who confront because of his father and about his supposed doubts with regard to the marriage and to total integrity of Helen. Lara availed the moment to say a little about herself too... She told him about a bankrupt marriage and the offspring from this marriage, her son.  
  
"I can't believe this...", Lex looked at her with some surprise. "How can have happened so much things so in your life? You are so young girl still...".  
  
"Don't allow yourself to make a mistake, Mr. Luthor... I already told it for you. I have 27 years old... The more admirable actually is you have all this power at your disposal with only 22 years old.".  
  
"Let's say that I inherited this power...", his eyes looked for hers and Lex slid his hand over the table till to meet hand of Lara. "I wouldn't give you 27 years old of any way. Maybe 19 or 20 in the maximum... A little girl still...".  
  
"I thank your words...", she said pulling her hand. "I already wanted things like this happened during this meeting.".  
  
"Meeting??", he looked around. "For I know, we are only dining.... and talking... Any thing over this is on your account.".  
  
"Neither of us here is really interested on gallantry and sweet words, are we?".  
  
Lex looked at her silent while pulled back his hand too.  
  
"I think you suffer from some type of paranoia, Ms. Lee. I'm sorry for say it.".  
  
"You know very well this isn't truth... You are just trying to confound me, but you will not get it, Mr. Luthor. Can we go away now? I have already finished my repast and I'm seeing you too!".  
  
"Of course.... Nothing would give me more pleasure than going away in this moment....... Because I'm sleepy!", he completed with an ironic tone.  
  
"My car is in your mansion...".  
  
"Yes. Any trouble?".  
  
"No. No trouble. Only we will need to support each other for more some minutes this night. What a pity!".  
  
"_I have certainty there isn't man in this world who supports this woman.... There isn't! There isn't!!!_", Lex thought while smiled to her.  
  
"I don't know why you say these things...", Lex said after to stand up and to offer again his arm to her and so they both could leave the place. This time she accepted. "At least to me is some more pleasure to be in the company of a woman so intelligent and vigorous who works, looks after one son and all more.".  
  
"Sometimes I feel tired with all this, Mr. Luthor... The most intelligent can't fail ever.... All of the CMM bet even own throat in that I affirm, if necessary.".  
  
"I would call this competence...", Lex beat slowly on her hand, as if comfort her.  
  
"But I call stress... Well, all right... I haven't reason to protest. My life is pleasure although all.".  
  
"And certainly there is someone by your side to give you force and... love.".  
  
"Oh yes... My son is the inspiration of my life...".  
  
"I don't speak about it.... I speak about someone... A boyfriend for example...".  
  
"Boyfriend? Boyfriend?", she elevated her head as if were thinking. "You know, Mr. Luthor, This word isn't stranger to me, but I don't get to remember what it mean.. Do you believe this?".  
  
"I just believe because we agree that would be sincere each to other for all time.", and he smiled for her joke.  
  
They reached the Lex's car and followed to mansion to Lara can take own car. During short travel there isn't much talk. Sometimes Lex looked by side, but noticed Lara was so much thinking... Maybe she was thinking about all things who talked... Lex was perceiving little by little that she was very lonely as much as he already was a day... Minutes later, they have arrived in mansion.  
  
"Ok... We come...", Lex said stoping the car on side the her car.  
  
"Great...", she smiled. "I'm very tired...".  
  
"If you are tired, why don't you sleep here tonight?", he asked calmly.  
  
"What??!!", Lara got surprised with this invitation.  
  
"Ouh... Sorry.. Don't understand me bad, please...", Lex said elevating his hands in front of the body. "It's a friendly invitation.... If you didn't notice yet, I would like to be your friend..".  
  
"I'm understanding... It's really very convenient you become a friend of me just now, isn't it, Mr. Luthor?", Lara opened the door of the car and steped out quickly.  
  
Lex did the same and ran to reach her, catching her wrists above the hood of his car.  
  
"What did you mean, Ms. Lee!?", Lex has a voice tone very much aggressive on that instant.  
  
"You are hurting me, Mr. Luthor!", she said trying to free the wrists, but in vain.  
  
"Do you guess I was trying to be kind for all this time to you approved me? Do you guess my unique interest was to entry to CMM and therefore I would be able of any thing, even to try to seduce a type graceless like you? If you guess all this, you are right, Ms. Lee!! You are completely right! Right! You are right!!!", Lex was shouting.  
  
"You stupid man!!", she cried floundering. "Free me! Free me or I will process you for physical aggression!!!".

To be continued...


End file.
